


Be less obvious on stage next time

by leimyda



Series: JJP punishment series [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Bam and Yugyeom are only mentioned, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Dirty Talk, Dominance, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, Japan, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mark only appears for a short talk, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Soft Ending, Top Im Jaebum | JB, love sex, not graphic choking but it is present, soft treatment at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leimyda/pseuds/leimyda
Summary: In which Jaebeom wants to punish Jinyoung in their hotel room for being cheeky on stage at the Japan concert.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJP punishment series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599229
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Be less obvious on stage next time

**Author's Note:**

> It's written in first POV because this was the first-ever porn that I started to write and I had the first two pages and felt ready to finish it finally.
> 
> About the story: Jaebeom and Jinyoung are at the hotel in Japan, finished after their last Our loop show. Jinyoung was a bad boy and is happy to receive a bit of punishment in anticipation of some pleasure too.  
> Based on this particular event: https://youtu.be/to7dTG8gDFM?t=105

As I stepped into the dimly lit room, the smell of hamburger hit my nose. I closed the door behind me, turning around I glimpsed on the only table in the room. On it was an unfinished meal. After making a quick note in my head to ask Hyung to take better care of his eating, I took a deep breath and forced my eyes away. I walked towards the bathroom, checking myself in the mirror quickly. Like all this matter after this long time… He has seen me in times of joy and despair, yet I still wanted to look perfect for him. My hair was still slightly damp from showering so I run my fingers through it and tried to frame a better shape around my face. My hands… They were shaking a little, I was excited.

The next few minutes marched on with me sitting on the king-size bed that was organized by the housekeeping this afternoon. I was wondering when did all the hotel rooms start to look the same to me. Was it because of him or did we stay at so many places, it all became unimportant after a while? We just wrapped up the last concert in Japan and everybody came back to the hotel to clean up and fall into the bed headfirst. Well, almost everyone.

Jaebeom was still out somewhere, making sure all the other members were taken care of before he would tend to his needs. And my needs too. Patience is my strong suit, therefore I just let out a small chuckle. Seriously? Like a 5-year-old who is about to receive the biggest lollipop of the year. Hm, this lollipop is just the right size too. I have to stop giggling to myself on that remark because someone knocked on the door. I feel my cheeks burn up as I answer the door.

"Ah, Jinyoung-ah. Has Jaebeom not returned yet?" It was Mark peeking inside with a quick scan of his eyes.

"No, I think he is still with Bam and Yugyeom. Feeding them with bare hands probably."

"Yugyeom is already back with me in our room. So I think he will be here shortly." Why did he sound so comforting? Like he knew I was waiting for him that desperately. "Anyway, I just wanted to leave the necklace that I borrowed from him. You two have a nice evening." He walked away with a cheeky smile while I shut the door even more embarrassed than when I opened it.

I felt the unease creeping up on me so I picked up the first book from the nightstand. It was almost finished. I admired how fast he was with reading books these days. I started to read into it, but when the beep of the door signaled I threw the volume back onto the wooden bedside table. It landed with a thud. Jaebeom stopped halfway closing the door and raised his eyebrow on me while saying:

"I see you are moody again. Is it because you had to wait long for me?"

"Oh, no-no. You just startled me for a second. I promise I am in the right mood."

"Ah, really? But you still have to wait for me a little. I’m sorry I came so late. You know how our maknaes are. Talking nonsense, jumping up and down constantly. They always have a new idea, little show-offs."

"Don’t worry, I’m not running away. Do you want to take a shower?" I asked hopingly.

"Yes. I am going to rinse myself off" – his deep voice got more serious - "while you wait for me here patiently."

Since I was only able to let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding, he nodded and disappeared behind the door I was not allowed to step through. Shortly after, I heard the water hitting the glass divider. I imagined his body naked and wet, full of shiny drops. The familiar feeling started to build up in me. The noises stopped. It’s almost time, just a little while longer and I can let myself go in his arms.

Steam came through the opening door and in he stepped, hair still dripping those precious drops that were able to touch his body before I could. He was only wearing the usual hotel white towel around his waist, happy trail on full display. I took a staccato breath, seeing him like this kills me every time. He tossed his worn clothes on the nightstand, then his broad shoulders turned towards me while my eyes roamed his whole body.

"Jinyoung, I can read everything off of your face in just one second. Are you craving that badly?"

"I am starving" came the tiny whisper with my eyes on the floor now.

"I see. Then let me take good care of you tonight." I nodded thankfully at him. He stepped closer and gave me my first command. "Take off your shirt."

I did as he asked without further commentary. I was already in my pajama, it didn’t take long to lift the material above my head. When I gained my sight back, all I could see was his face up close, blocking everything else out. I wished to say that even if he didn’t come this close, he is all I could see but I knew I was not allowed to speak at this point. The soft palms reached up to my head, cupped my face and drew me in for a kiss. We tasted each other’s lips hastily, both finally letting our greed show.

There was a good minute until we were able to let go of each other, drawing in sharp breaths like drowning people do when they finally come up for air. Jaebeom pointed on the bed. He didn’t have to speak, I was already on my way, climbing toward the middle section. I removed my trousers to reveal my boxer which was dark blue. Just the way he liked it. I saw his eyes widen in approval as I lay down on my back. I smiled a little. It was a mistake.

"Your pretty wrinkles won’t save you, Park Jinyoung. There was something that I wanted to talk to you about, now that you remind me." My stomach twisted a little because I knew what was coming. I liked this tone in his voice very much. "Why did you touch me during that song, ha? Last time I told you what the punishment would be, yet you still went for it. Why is that, my precious?"

"I… I couldn’t resist. All of us were having such fun and this was the last performance and…"

"Just stop making excuses, would you? You know very well, that management doesn’t tolerate us interacting too much, especially touching each other. We can hardly get away with our handshakes. I’m sure it is already on Instagram from 30 angles if not more. Shall we look at it together?"

"Oh, please. That would take too long and I’m…"

"Wow, did you really just start to complain? I thought you knew the rules. In my room, we do what I say, in yours we do what you do." Again, I was only able to nod because he was right.

"Then let’s look at what you have done and then I will decide if you deserve anything nice."

He reached into his jeans pocket and turned the screen of the mobile on. We didn’t even have to go further than the first scroll to see ourselves on the steps while I was holding one hand above his head with a huge grin on my face. I sighed deeply thinking, geez could I be more obvious? I didn’t notice the screen going dark because I closed my eyes, contemplating what I will get tomorrow from the ’real’ authorities. Lying next to me, Jaebeom grabbed my arm and pulled my whole weight on him like I was light as a feather. He pushed my head down towards the towel and gave me an other command:

"You are going to suck my dick while you watch the video on repeat because you disappointed me, Jinyoung. You are not allowed to look up from the screen or I won’t touch you tonight, understood?"

"Yes Jaebeom, I will only look at the screen while I suck you."

"You forgot something?"

"Defsoul… I will only look at the screen, Defsoul."

"Be a good boy then and start already. I am getting impatient."

I plied my eyes from his and looked down on the bulge forming beneath the towel and swallowed big times. I only had to think about going down on him and my saliva already gathered endlessly. I flipped up the material on both tighs and took his member in my shaky hands. It was already hard, but too dry to slide my palm up and down on it so I smeared the precum on the slit and licked my hands to give it more lubrication. I barely just wrapped my fingers around him again, when he turned the phone’s screen towards me and hit play on the downloaded video. I lowered my head and licked the tip which was covered in more precum than before. Making little circles around it made Jb’s breath just slightly louder.

The video was at the part where our other band members were laughing on my foolishness. I run my flat tongue on the underside of his throbbing flesh, he slightly lifted his hips up to have my tongue on him longer. It almost made me look up, but I so wanted to get fucked tonight. The fingers that weren’t holding the phone slid into my freshly washed hair, grabbed a handful of it and started pulling me onto him until I could feel the end of his dick at the back of my throat. He set a pace and thrust deep inside me one after the other. My gag reflex was long gone, but it still made my eyes water.

Tears trickled down on my cheeks and I wanted to moan but he didn’t let me take a deep enough breath. Few more thrusts and I had to tap out on his thighs because I would have fainted on the spot. I could see through my tears that the screen still showed me reaching for his head from behind with a huge smiley on my face. He pulled out just in time for me to cough for air. I wiped the drivel on my swollen lips with my fingers and directed my look towards the screen again. I saw Jackson’s face lighting up at my actions, and then the open-mouthed laugh of Bambam. Jaebeom’s thumb reached for the shutdown button and the phone was switched off abruptly.

Suddenly he was half on top of me, looking deep into my eyes. His right leg was between mines and his left arm on my chest. His touch was warm, I almost shivered. He slowly stroked one of my nipples while I let out a tiny moan.

"So, baby. What shall I do with you this time? Hmmm? Should I tie you up and spank your irresistible ass? Or would you rather have me do something else?"

I shook my head, biting my lips desperately. At this point, did I care what was going to happen? All it mattered was his weight on me, his scent on me and his every touch on my burning skin. Lowering his upper body on mine made me lose my breath again. His mouth was closing in on mine, his tongue searching for opening then twisting around caressing mine longingly. He pushed his hips up to create friction on both of our hard-ons, I was moaning under him softly. He stopped.

"This will not do. I am supposed to punish you, not satisfy you."

"Please don’t stop" I was looking at him hazily. "I want you so much, I can’t bear it any longer."

"Did I miss something? When did I allow you to speak up?"

"You didn’t."

"Then why are you still moving those delicious lips?"

"Please, Def.." 

He came down on me once more. This time he was strong, biting into my lips it almost drew blood. I hissed and pushed my hips towards his inner thighs. I wanted to feel more, I wanted him to know I was so ready, it hurt. Jaebeom drew in a breath and purred in my ears like his cats do when they enjoy the treatment. I was happy to please him. He lifted the leg that was barely touching me into a new position. With his knee bent, I was able to rub myself on him. He was a generous lover today, most times he makes me wait even longer before letting me get this close to his skin.

As I was moving, the towel that held him captive slowly undid itself as well. I looked down on him, admiring his every muscle, each birthmark that I counted hundreds of times. I could get lost just looking at the v-lines that drove most fans crazy when he lifted his hands too high to adjust the cables attached to his earpiece. But there was so much more left to see, I cannot stop here.

Both of our breathing became faster as he bent down and started to lick my skin inching towards the nipple that was already hard. He teased me, blowing cold air on the sensitive areola, then came the torturing bites again, I had to arch my back against them to find some relief. Finally, his hand moved from my chest, sliding down unhesitantly on the intimate road to my aching dick. He growled when he realized that my boxer was still on and pushed his thick fingers under the material, freeing me with one quick movement.

"Turn around, now!"

I flipped myself over in a millisecond, the last bit of clothing came off and was tossed to the other side of the room. One moment a hand on my back pushed my upper half into the mattress, the other moment two hands grabbed each half of my ass now sticking up in the air, spreading me wide.

"Hold this position, baby."

He licked on my rim and luckily my not so subtle moan was caught by the bedsheets filling up my open mouth. Without hesitation, his long wet tongue pushed in me and made circular motions. I was losing my mind, grabbing the crumpled sheets around me for support as I started to push back into his mouth. I turned my head to the side to be able to breathe and couldn’t stop myself from voicing my enjoyment:

"A, a, a, yes... there... it feels so good…" My torturer and cause of my pleasure lifted his head up to praise me too.

"My sweet peach, you taste so delicious. Are you mine, peach?"

"Only yours, Jaebeom. Only you can savor me, only your body can satisfy me."

"Mmmmm, maybe I forgive you just this once since you are saying such nice things to me tonight. Would you like to be fucked deep and slow, baby? Tell me you want this dick only and I will fuck you into the mattress until all you can do is sob my name endlessly."

"Oh my God honey, yes, yes. Please give it to me."

My pleads were heard, Jaebeom reached into the bedside cabinet and pulled a bottle of lube out. I watched entranced as he poured the liquid on his fingers, rubbing them across three digits and then returning them to my spread asscheeks. The substance was cold at first touch but it quickly warmed up when the index finger slicked me up and then without warning pushed through my opening. I moved forward in surprise, though it was more due to reflex as JB’s tongue already opened me up enough for one finger not to hurt at all. That one digit started moving in and out now, soon followed by the second one. On this occasion, I was granted a few seconds for adjustment then the two fingers pushed straight into my center. Warmness spread from where they were twisting and curling against my walls, I started whimpering eagerly.

"I want your dick so bad, I don’t want to cum until you fill me up. I want your warm cum inside me Beoma, I beg you, just fuck me already."

"Oh really? Is that what you want now? But I only just started with my fingers. If you want to be a good boy for me, you take what you get and don’t you dare cumming without my permission."

"Ahhh, you are so cruel to me…"

I hardly finished that sentence when the third finger squeezed in with the other two and I felt the sharp, burning sensation caused by the force of them. I hissed.

"You see? You can’t even bare three fingers well. How are you supposed to take my dick on that tiny hole of yours? Now move your hips and show me you are ready for me. Fuck yourself open on my fingers."

I was so turned on by his words, I didn’t even have to think about obeying any more. His fingers were still deep inside me, so I started to move my ass side to side and up and down, gaining more room for movement, then I bend forward and slowly pushed my hips down on the fingers again. Soon the burn turned into sweet torture, I rocked myself on and on and on until the fingers slid in and out easily. When the owner of those thick fingers was satisfied with my performance, he pulled out of me, leaving me protesting against the sudden feeling of emptiness.

"You did great pretty peach, I will fill you up good just hold on a second. God, I can’t wait to sink into you."

I heard the bottle click open once more but was too gone to look up and just spread my thighs wider, signaling that I was ready. Jaebeom’s wide head brushed against my abused rim, sliding teasingly in between my cheeks a few times. Then the wait was over and he pushed into my heat mercilessly. We both let out a huge moan when he bottomed out. He bent forward, chest touching my back and whispered into my ears:

"Tell me if it hurts too much."

Then his warmth was gone from my back and he pulled himself out almost entirely, forcing my muscles to flex at the girth of the meaty head. Then he smashed back in with his entire body weight. It unquestionably hurt, I moved instantly forward as much as his tight grip on my hips let me but the next thrust came with the same strength and I couldn’t escape from it any longer. Then the next pull was a bit faster and the next one even faster. He was pounding me into the mattress as promised. He used his left hand again, to push my head down and find a new, even deeper angle. I didn’t know he would be able to reach this deep down but oh was it a marvelous feeling. He brushed against my prostate and energy run across my whole spine.

"Oh yes, sweety. I found it, right there, right?" At the word ‘there’ he went for it again, hitting the spot dead on. He was so good at taking me apart, but I was too far gone to respond, resorting to mumbling incoherently instead. "I can’t hear what you are saying, push yourself up and tell me how good it feels." I honestly tried fulfilling his wish but I had no strength left, I continued muttering and hoped for the best. He wasn’t satisfied of course. He bent forward once again, both hands grabbing the sheet that was close to my mouth and putting the material into my mouth. I bit down on it and he lifted my upper body holding onto the linen. My back curved upwards and he continued to fuck into me with renewed stamina.

"Oh God, Jinyoung. You are so so tight for me, taking me so well. I can’t get enough of you."

The bedsheet in my mouth was already covered in slob and I started to dry out rapidly. Jaebeom twisted it around his wrist to pull me even closer to him. He slid his pelvis under me and fucked up into me while sucking at my earlobe. He let the linen go and grabbed my neck instead.

"You drive me insane, you know that right? I don’t ever want anybody but you. You give me so much pleasure, what would I do without you. Are you close, baby?"

His grip tightened at my throat, gurgling sound escaping me as a form of yes, I was freaking close. I loved it when he choked me, the feeling of being literally in his hands, at his mercy was the point where I let go of myself completely. I knew he would never let anything bad happen to me, I trusted him with my life. The clutch loosened a moment later and the hand was placed over my throbbing heart instead.

"I want us to come together tonight. Will you hold on just a little longer? I need you to hold on just a little longer for me. Can you do it, my love?"

I sobbed at those words and forced myself to hold back even longer. How could I say no to my soul mate, my forever love, my whole world? He crossed his hands over my chest, holding me down while his thrusts became more erratic. We both filled the room with our moans, there was no way the thin walls of the hotel could hold our pleasure a secret. One more push, then one more, then again…

"Now baby, let it all go. Cum for me now."

I was gone in that instant, a miracle that I was even able to hold back this long. My semen erupted, some landing on my stomach, some on the bed. Jaebeom followed suit, filling my insides to the brim with his cum. I felt the warm sticky liquid as my walls tightened through my orgasm. He started pumping my dick, not letting my orgasm end. He was still fucking into me, coming down from his high. I was so overwhelmed I started sobbing and gripped his ass or thighs or whatever it was to make him stop.

"Jae...Jaebeom, Beoma enough. I can’t take any more. Jaebeom… Def…"

"I love you so much Nyongie, I don’t ever want this to end. I want you to remember me, how I make you feel, how you come apart at my touch and mine only. You have to be mine forever."

"Darling, I … I am... yours... forevermore."

This seemed to calm him, one more soft push of his hips and we came to a standstill. Both of us were short of breath after the orgasms ended and as he pulled out of me gently, we collapsed on each side of the bed panting. I put my head on his chest as soon as I thought I am capable of movement. I listened to his heartbeat and I knew I was the luckiest person on Earth. He stroked my back with his fingertips lazily and laid kisses on my sweaty forehead. A few minutes passed, we didn’t want to end the comfortable silence between us but the stickiness eventually started to bother both of us. Jaebeom broke the idyll at the end.

"Do you want to take a shower first? "

"Yes, I’ll go first." Raising my heavy body up, I tried to find my balance with both feet on the ground but my knees were too weak from all the kneeling I have done on the bed. "This isn’t going to happen…" I muttered to myself disappointed.

"Hold on, let me get a towel for you instead" came the caring response a heartbeat later. Jaebeom stood up slowly too, body weary from all the work, though he was still more stable. Soon he returned with a lukewarm wet tower and run it across my body. He was ever so gentle, taking care of me despite the rough treatment earlier. I was soon wiped clean and lay down at a hopefully stick-free part of the bed until he took a quick shower. His eyes were tinier than usual as he looked down on me with a smile on his face.

"Put your pajamas on, we have to sleep in your room, this bed is thrashed."

"Hmmm, the cleaning ladies will be happy tomorrow…" I said filled with a little regret in my voice.

"If you get up, I’ll roll the sheets so they won’t have to touch the worst parts."

"You know I love you for being so soft, right?"

"Soft? I just gave you a hard fuck to remember for weeks and you call me soft?"

"You know what I mean, you dumbass."

"Yes, baby. I know and I would do anything for you."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you more."

"Let’s go to sleep."

"Let’s."

**Author's Note:**

> Improvement suggestions, notes and comments are very welcome :) I'm very new at this whole thing... Hope some of you enjoyed it.


End file.
